Drunk
by 123me
Summary: If it wasn't for vodka, she wouldn't have been drunk, and if she hadn't of been drunk, she wouldn't have married her ex boyfriend. Some strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I couldn't get this idea out of my head, I have no idea where it came from, and I couldn't fit it with any other show or movie that I love. It was bugging me so I wrote it as a short oneshot. I know it would probably be better as a full story (I know there's more I could do with it) but I already have two of those and am probably going to take a break when they finish (that should be soon for IP). I tried to stop myself from writing this, but like I said, it wouldn't go away.**

Gabriella yawned and rolled over, moving towards the source of heat lying close to her. She didn't know what it was, but right at that moment she was too busy trying to keep her eyes closed and ignore the pain in her skull, that was, until she became more aware of what was around her. The warmth was a person, she could tell by the feel of the arm wrapped tightly around her small body, the texture of the skin against her own. If she'd have been seeing anyone, this probably wouldn't have surprised her, but her alarm caused her to open her eyes, taking in the hotel room and the man next to her.

"Shit." She whispered to herself, taking in the features of her sleeping ex boyfriend. "Shit. Crap."

She sat up and tried to get out of the bed, feeling his arm tighten around her as she tried to escape.

"Come on, Troy." She said more to herself. "Let me go."

The arm tightened again. She sighed, running her hands down her face in frustration.

"Fuck." She exclaimed, moving her left hand away from her face to get a better look.

Her face paled at the sight of the ring on that special finger. "No, no, no, no, no. This is not happening."

She pulled out of his grip roughly, finally getting out of the bed. Pacing up and down, inwardly cursing herself.

"So stupid." She groaned, placing a hand on her forehead. "Stupid alcohol makes me act stupid."

"Wow." She heard his voice. "If someone told me that marrying you would mean waking up to this, I'd have married you sooner."

She turned to him, shooting daggers at him before she realised what he was referring to, she was wearing nothing but her underwear.

Quickly, she grabbed the nearest item of clothing and put it on, before turning to glare at him again.

"Babe." He commented, nodding towards her. "You're killing me here."

She looked at the item of clothing she'd just put on and sighed, his shirt. Was nothing going to go her way today?

"Stop looking at me like that." She spat, fuming. His stare didn't drop, the lustful look in his eyes continued. "Bolton, stop it."

"You're my wife." He grinned. "I'll look at you in whatever way I want."

"No." She refused. "We can't be married, we're not even together. Before last week, I hadn't even seen you in two years."

"I told you I'd get you back, babe." He reminded her of a conversation they'd had mere hours after she'd heard his claims to his friends that he had other girls on the go as well as her. "I was right."

"You were not right!" She insisted. "I want an annulment."

"After what we did last night." He smirked. "An annulment is no longer possible."

"We couldn't have." She responded, although he noticed the uncertainty in her eyes. "I was still wearing my underwear. We couldn't have done anything."

"You looked cold." He commented nonchalantly. "I decided to dress you while you slept. Didn't get further than that cos you looked hot."

"Oh my god." She exclaimed. "You're a pervert, a dirty pervert."

"Baby, you're my wife." He reminded her. "It's hardly perverted."

"We cannot be married." She was insistent. "We're virtual strangers now. And why the hell would you marry me when it was obvious I was drunk?"

"Easy." He answered, a lazy smile gracing his face. "I was drunk too. Just not as drunk as you. I was drunk enough to marry you knowing you'd hate it, but sober enough to realize that if I didn't do something then I could lose you forever. Couldn't let that happen, baby. "

"So you married me!" She exclaimed, outraged at the fact. " What kind of a moron would do that?" she paused. "It's not like a real marriage though, right, I mean, it's Vegas."

"Of course it is." He smiled. "You know what the best bit is?"

"What?"

"I get you, all to myself, forever."

"Not if I have anything to do with it."

"I don't believe in divorce."

"Too bad."

"Make love not war, and when I say make love..."

"Forget it."

"When you moving in with me?"

"What?" She questioned. "I'm not moving in with you."

"We're married." He argued. "And my place is big and lonely and it wants my wife to come and live in it with me. It missed you."

"I've never lived there in my life."

"Okay, so I miss you, and it's channelling that."

"It's not going to happen."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it..." She began, taking in his amused expression. "Ugh, I hate you."

"Love you too, babe." He answered. "Now, back to the issue of when you're moving in..."

- - -

"I love you."

"I hate you."

"Well isn't this plane ride going to be fun." Troy replied, beaming at her before turning as the flight attendant approached. "My wife here is still trying to get over the shock that we're married."

"Newlyweds?" The blonde asked, receiving a nod from him. "Congratulations."

He smiled as the attendant walked off, he hadn't actually wanted anything, he'd just wanted someone to know that the woman next to him was his wife, the one he was now forcing to move in with him against her will, and, in order to do so, flying her to New York against her will, she didn't seem to be acknowledging the fact that she also lived in New York.

"So baby." He turned to his wife. "Seen any good movies recently?"

"You know." She answered sarcastically. "There was this one, where this girls ex boyfriend chased her around the country, and married her while she was drunk. Then he abducted her and forced her onto a plane. Oh wait, that wasn't a movie, that actually happened.

"How awesome am I?"

"Not very."

"Admit it, you think i'm awesome." She didn't respond. "You look amazing."

"We covered that last week, you know, just before you told me you loved me." Her tone was cold and uncaring. "Asshole."

"Beautiful." He grinned. "Aren't we just full of pet names today. There's been pervert, moron, ass and now asshole, really feeling the love here baby."

"Fuck off."

"No need to go all French on me."

"You're not funny."

"I beg to differ." He continued. "I actually am quite amusing."

"I hate you."

"That's not what you were saying last night."

"I don't even remember last night." She fumed. "How the hell could you do this?"

He ignored her question. "Don't worry baby. If you can't remember last night we'll just do a replay tonight."

"No, we won't."

"I think we will."

"Why don't you go see one of you're little whores?"

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you this. There were no other girls. It was just some stupid thing I said."

"I still hate you."

He smirked. "No you don't. You love me. If you didn't, you wouldn't be so mad."

"I'm not mad because I love you, Troy. I'm mad because you married me, knowing full well that I wouldn't remember it in the morning."

"So you admit that you love me?"

"What?"

"Quote ' I love you, Troy.' Unquote."

"Why the hell do you always do this?"

"Do what?"

"Twist my words." She was furious. "You hurt me, you hurt me so much, and then you show up, out of the blue, telling me you want me back, after two years, Troy, two fucking years. I say no to protect myself and you follow me to Vegas, how the hell did you even find out I was coming here?"

"I didn't hear you deny it."

"Deny what?"

"That you love me."

"Stop it." She stated firmly. "You have to stop it."

"Stop what?" He asked genuinely. "Baby, I know this isn't the ideal situation, I know. But you didn't give me any other choice, you wouldn't talk to me, you wouldn't hear me out. I'm telling you the truth, there were no other girls two years ago, I was just saying what the guys wanted to hear. I love you, I always have, please stop making this so difficult."

"You hurt me." She choked on her tears. "You hurt me, you don't get to make me fall for you again."

"It won't happen again." He promised. "As cliché as that sounds, I promise you I will never hurt you again. But if divorce is what you want, i'm sorry, I can't do that. I can't let you go again."

"Okay."She relented.

"Okay?"

"Okay I guess I can try being married to you." She elaborated. "But i'm not going to like it, or be nice, or cook you dinner like a good little housewife, or even sleep in the same bed as you, and you need to grow up, we're not in college anymore. I don't trust you, and i'm pissed as hell that you've forced me to give you the chance to change that."

"Thank you." He grinned, pressing kisses to every inch of her face. "I love you."

"I still hate you."

**Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I give in, i'm going to add another chapter, but I can't make it a full story, I don't have the time right now and that was never the plan. No promises it works as well as the original chapter, it's not as good sooo, here goes.**

* * *

Gabriella frowned as they pulled up outside a house, not because she didn't like it, to the contrary, it was her dream house, her disappointment was due to Troy getting everything exactly right again, how could she pull him up on anything if he kept getting everything right?

"Welcome home." She sighed as he opened the passenger side door of his car, she hadn't heard him get out.

"Not my home." She retorted. "I'll be going back to mine at some point."

"Babe, we're married." He smirked. "This is your home now."

"We're only married until the divorce is finalised."

"But you said..."

"I said it to shut you up."

"Lie."

"I hate you."

"I'm sensing strong emotions coming from you right now."

"That would be the aforementioned hate."

"I think it's love."

"Wow, thinking, must have been painful for you."

"Oh, I think." Troy grinned. "I think all the time. About you, in bed, naked, with me."

"You're disgusting." Gabriella scoffed, pushing past him as he opened the front door to the house, deciding to make a comment as soon as she did. "Have you forgotten how to clean?"

"Erm.....No?"

"There's so much dust, my shoes are making footprints on the floor."

"That is such an exaggeration." He pointed out, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You're touching me."

"I am aware of that."

"Don't,"

"You're pretty."

"What does that have to do with you touching me?"

Troy paused, thinking before changing the subject. "Soooo, seeing anyone?"

"Seeing as my ex boyfriend got me drunk and married me, that's immoral."

"I love morals."

"I hate you."

Troy followed as she walked off into the house, finding her way to the living room, where she stopped, her jaw agape as she took in her surroundings before composing herself. "Are you a stalker?"

"What's wrong with a guy having a few pictures of his wife up?"

"How many are there?"

"Three hundred and sixty two."

"You are a creepy stalker."

"You haven't seen the upstairs hallway or the spare bedroom yet, there's also one in our room."

"I say this because I care." Gabriella spoke firmly, turning to face him. "GET SOME HELP."

"Nice to know you care."

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what again?"

"Twisting my words."

"What can I say, i'm a word twisterer."

" 'twisterer' is not a word."

"It will be when we start our own language."

"If we weren't married, I'd have thought you were the one that was drunk."

"Love drunk?"

"No."

"I used to be looooove drunkkk."

"Stop singing."

"Your sad because I said used to be. Don't worry baby, I still am."

"You're impossi..."

"bly handsome." Troy interrupted. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Shut up."

"Wanna see our bedroom?"

"No."

"We can do all sorts of fun stuff in there."

"No we can't."

"I was talking about cuddling up and watching a movie." He smirked at her, "but I like your idea better."

"I am not sharing a bed with you."

"Well spotted, we're standing, we're not in a bed. Wanna change that."

"I mean it, Troy."

"You know what I mean when I say? I love you."

"Hmmm."

"Baby, is this you doing what you said on the plane? Pretending you don't like being married?"

"...."

"You love it really."

"...."

"Are you ignoring me?"

"...."

"You are! The memories you're bringing back right now. Remember the last time you ignored me, and how we ended up?"

"Don't even go there."

"One of the best nights of my life."

"Please, stop."

"Baby." His voice was soft. "I understand why you're mad."

"You do?"

"I took your dream wedding away from you." He acknowledged. "But you can still have that. We can have that big wedding with the family and the friends."

"You're ridiculous."

She tensed as he wrapped his arms around her. "You need a hug."

"No I don't."

He held onto her as she struggled. "This is nice."

"Let go of me."

"You really need to look at this from another angle."

She successfully pulled away. "Really, what angle?"

"If we have two weddings, then we have two anniversary's."

"It doesn't work like that."

"We can make it work like that."

"I'm tired."

"Why?"

"It's late, you live too far from the airport."

"We."

"You, I don't intend to stay."

"I meant it when I said i'm not letting you go again."

"So you think I'll just magically come around to the idea?"

"You already have. If you hadn't you'd be putting up more of a fight."

"I meant it, i'm tired."

"This way, beautiful."

- - - -

Troy frowned as he turned over, unable to sleep. He'd been disappointed, but prepared for Gabriella's insistence that they slept in separate rooms. It wasn't the storm outside that was preventing him from falling into a deep slumber, but his worry that she would leave in the night and he'd once again wake up to find her gone.

The bedroom door was open a crack, enabling him to hear her moving around the room she was in.

He sat up quickly as he heard her enter the hallway, her footsteps fast, but his worry was uncalled for, a fact he learned as the door swung open properly and she entered the room, the evident fear in her eyes made him smile, she was still scared of thunderstorms.

The lightening flashed again through his open curtains and he noticed her shiver. He got out of bed, making his way over to the window to close the curtains before approaching her, debating whether or not he should attempt to touch her.

The thunder crashed again and she ran at him, burying her face in his naked chest. He responded, feeling her shiver in his embrace.

Slowly he picked her up and carried her over to the bed, sitting down with her on his lap.

"No need to be scared."

"I'm not scared."

"No, you just like being with me."

"Okay, i'm scared."

"Weather can't hurt you, I however, can tickle you."

"Weather CAN hurt you Troy, lightening can hit you, or a tree and it could fall on you, rain can cause floods, lack of rain can cause a drought, hail could give you concussion, you could freeze to death in snow and..."

He kissed her, partly to shut her up, but mainly because he just wanted to kiss her. He smiled as she responded, and moved his hand under her shirt to test how far she would let him go.

She immediately pulled back, moving out of his arms. "You can't do that."

He smirked. "Do what?"

"You cannot make me fall for you again."

"You never stopped loving me."

"Yes I did."

"No, you repressed it."

"Where the hell did you learn that word?"

"I knew I had to make myself more worthy before I came to get you back."

"What?"

"I was always going to come and sort everything out."

"You planned this! You planned Vegas. You planned to marry me. You got me drunk and you tricked me."

"No, you got you drunk."

"You still planned it!"

"Not technically, I didn't plan on marrying you while you were drunk and not able to truly consent to it."

"Vegas?"

"Vegas I planned. Why else do you think Shar suggested you went there?"

"Shar helped you. My best friend helped you!"

"I thought Taylor was your best friend."

"Things change."

"You're right, I get to be your best friend now."

"Why are you so intent on annoying me?"

"I just want you to let me love you."

"I need to know why."

"Why?"

"If you want me to consider this.... marriage thing, I need to know why you said that stuff if it wasn't true."

He sighed. "I'm expected to be a player, I figured that saying I was when I wasn't was the safest bet."

"Idiot."

"Your idiot"

"Have you ever engaged brain, ever, in your entire life?"

"Marrying you was a pretty good idea."

"It was a trick."

"You're glad I did it though."

"Hmmm."

"Was that a yes?"

"It was a hmmm."

"What does hmmmm mean?"

"I don't know yet."

"So you may like that I did it?"

"I haven't decided yet, depends how badly you screw up."

"I won't..."

"Please, you always screw up."

"I love you."

"Hence the tricking me into marriage."

"It wasn't really a trick, more of a plan."

"You got me drunk."

"Actually, I only got you one drink."

"You could have stopped me."

"The plan would have failed."

Gabriella struggled, then sighed as she failed to get out of his arms. "God you're holding on tight."

"Forever."

"You want me to die?"

"Can I die with you?"

"Seriously, if you keep holding me this tight, you'll crush me."

She screamed as the thunder crashed, throwing her arms around him and hiding her face again.

He smirked. "Ditto."

"Shut up."

"I'll protect you from the big bad, well, weather."

"Shut up."

"I like talking to you."

"...."

"Hey, I thought I was meant to shut up, not you."

"....."

"Babyyyy. Talk, I miss your voice."

"...."

"Say shut up again."

"I'm not going to talk to you if you're mean."

"But you're going to hide from the thunder using my body."

"Shut up."

"I'm not complaining." He smiled, laying back on the pillows, keeping her in his arms. "Go to sleep, baby."

It's your fault."

"What is?"

"The storm."

He laughed. "How?"

"You come back into my life, and there's a storm."

- - - -

"Lets make a deal."

Troy glanced up at his wife and smirked, she'd been trying to get her way on this all morning. "Yes."

"I won't mention divorce ever again if you take two thirds of the pictures down."

"I like to look at you."

"There's THOUSANDS of them, and i'm here."

"Three hundred and sixty two." He corrected. "And you said you weren't planning on staying."

"Take some down and I'll let you kiss me as much as you want."

"You don't think a little resistance would stop me from kissing you, do you?"

"I'll cook you dinner."

"Now, now, don't go against what you said, you told me you wouldn't act like a housewife."

"I was angry."

"You said you hated me." He put his hand on his heart for dramatic effect. "It hurt right here, kiss it better."

"You're not four."

"Let's have a baby."

"What?"

"A baby, you know, cries, poops, I was one, you was one. Let's have one."

"You've lost it. You have actually lost it."

"To you, when I was nineteen."

"Stop it."

"It's true."

"I never said it wasn't."

"You've lost it too."

"Oh my god."

"Soooo." He prolonged the word. "You plus Me equals Baby?"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"One condition."

"What?"

"TAKE THE PICTURES DOWN."

"Never."

"No baby then."

"Oh, eventually, there will be a baby, and the pictures."

"No there won't."

"Will you really go through with this if I take the pictures down? Honestly?"

"No."

"Pictures stay."

"Why do you want a baby so much?"

"We wasted two years." He responded simply. "Time to catch up."

"Catching up and reproducing are different things."

"You don't know that we wouldn't of had a kid by now."

"You don't know we would have."

"You don't know if we would have got married sooner than we did."

"You don't know that I'd have said yes if you had proposed."

"Yeah, well." He paused, thinking of a response. "You don't know my mom's birthday."

"July 8th."

"I love you."

"Don't change the subject."

"You remember mom's birthday."

"Troy!"

"You're perfect."

"Don't go soppy while we're fighting."

"The thing's I'd do to you if you weren't so pissed about me getting you drunk and marrying you."

"I knew it!" She exclaimed. "You did get me drunk."

He nodded sheepishly, backing away slightly as she launched herself at him, attaching their lips.

On pulling away she smiled. "Thanks for telling the truth.

* * *

**Not really happy with that, but it'll do. Like I said, this isn't meant to be a full length thing.**

**Review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I decided to give it a a go, but it won't be long and won't be updated that often, i'm going to keep it marked as complete. I have to focus on finishing the other two. I don't know how long I can keep it like this because it's not my usual writing style (those Heartbreak Trilogy/MIR/ GT readers will know that).**

**Also, check out my new stories.**

**Risk: Three words, that was all it had taken to change his life. Three words. Three words that risked everything he knew. "I'm in trouble." (It's a Troyella).**

**The other one is a long shot, as I doubt many of you have heard of The Tribe, if you have and loved the show, give it a chance.**

**A New Dawn: For the mallrats, life is changing yet again. Is there such thing as a safe place? And will they ever be reunited with their lost friends?**

* * *

Gabriella sighed as she glanced around the room, a vast amount of magazines scattered over the coffee table and floor, numerous pictures of herself looking back at her. She frowned, walking over to the couch and picking up one of the magazines, flicking through the pages once again, glancing over the various dresses. None of them were right.

"Relax." She heard his voice behind her and automatically chucked the magazine onto the floor with the others. "You'll find a dress."

"I don't need to." She claimed. "I'm not going through with this."

He smirked. "You just like looking at bridal magazines."

"How long have you been home?" She quizzed, having not heard him come in. "Are you spying on me?"

He ignored her accusations. "Seriously, our second wedding isn't for a few months, you have time."

"I'm not doing it."

"It doesn't matter whether you do or not." He pointed out. "We're already married."

"I don't see it that way." She decided. "I'd like to remember my wedding day."

He laughed, finding the situation amusing. "Oh I promise you'll remember this wedding."

"I'm not doing it."

"I'll even ban vodka."

"I'm not doing it."

"Hey, is it okay if Taylor's still invited? You said you're not friends now."

"How many times do I have to tell you i'm not doing it?"

"Chad wants her to come but he gets that it should be up to you."

"You never listen to me."

"I listen, baby." He admitted. "Just ignore what you're saying when it's completely daft."

"I'm not doing it."

"I heard, but you still are."

"I'm not."

"As your husband I am demanding that you do this."

"Demanding?" She spat. "You're demanding."

"Yes." He confirmed, striking a pose. "Using all my manly power."

"Who do you think you are?" She responded. "Tarzan?"

"I am so much hotter than Tarzan." He replied, finally approaching her and sitting by her, wrapping an arm around her. "and you are definitely sexier than Jane."

"Why do you keep touching me?"

"You're my wife."

"Only because you got me drunk."

"So I can touch you."

"You're impossible."

"I'd like to touch you somewhere else."

"Oh my god."

"Nope, not God, close though."

"You are seriously comparing yourself to God?"

"Technically, you did that."

"No I did not."

"Yeah, you kinda did."

"Shut up."

"You say that a lot."

"Shut up."

"Do you need anger management?"

"Seriously, shut up."

"I love it when you say shut up."

Gabriella groaned in frustration, pulling out of his arms. "Grow up."

"I like winding you up. It's amusing."

"No, it really isn't."

"It is."

"Leave me alone."

"You look sexy when you want to be left alone."

"You are ridiculous."

"Ridiculously in love." He smiled. "I love you."

"As shown by the three hundred and sixty two pictures of me."

"There is no bad picture of you."

"Flatterer." She accused. "That will get you nowhere."

"It seemed to work last week."

"I shouldn't have done that."

"I mean, all I have to do to get you to kiss me is tell the truth..."

"Shut up."

"And all I have to do is throw in some compliments and I get as far as I want."

"It was wrong."

"No, it wasn't. I love you, you love me, we're married."

"Why are you insisting on getting married again?"

"You can remember it." He stated, before smirking. "And I can get you drunk again."

"I do stupid things when i'm drunk."

"Our marriage isn't stupid."

"It kinda is." He smiled as she burst out laughing. "How drunk was I?"

"Words slurring." He edged closer to her. "Not walking in a straight line." He leaned over her, smiling as she began to lay down, watching him carefully. "Clumsier than normal..." He connected their lips, pushing her down properly, exploring her mouth with his tongue.

"Stop it." She murmured into the kiss, not breaking the connection.

"You stop it." He replied, smirking into the kiss.

* "SHAR!" Troy announced in mock excitement as they entered the restaurant. "This is my wife!"

"She's my best friend." Sharpay pointed out, narrowing her eyes at him in confusion. "And you said you were going to talk to her, not get her drunk and marry her, that wasn't part of the plan."

"It was the best part!" He claimed, tugging Gabriella closer to him.

"I'm not even sure if it's legal."

"Marriage is one hundred percent legal my friend." He placed a sloppy kiss on his wife's cheek. "Isn't she gorgeous?"

Sharpay turned to her friend. "Is he drunk?"

"He had one before we left the house. One." Gabriella informed her. "Then he tried to jump me before we left."

"We'd of only been a little late." He excused, attaching his lips to his wife's neck, before pulling away and adding "Here's good too though."

"Gab." Another voice announced, approaching. "You're here!" The voice paused. "With your husband attached to you. Isn't this meant to be girls night."

Troy looked up, finally standing properly, seriousness in his eyes as he exclaimed, "I can't let her out alone, she could fall. It's my job to catch her."

"He's here in his official capacity of bodyguard." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "He thinks it's sweet. Really, it's just irritating."

Kelsi laughed. "Make the most of it while it lasts."

"Shar!" Troy announced, being inappropriately loud. "Did Gabs tell you we're gonna have a baby?"

"You're pregnant?" Sharpay directed at her friend.

"No." Gabriella insisted. "He's just desperate to get me pregnant. I've never actually agreed to it."

"You will." He told her. "You always wanted a baby. You babysat when we were in high school."

"How does me babysitting mean I want a kid?"

"You like kids."

"Doesn't mean I want one."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No, Troy, it really doesn't."

"You'd be a good mom." He continued, "Don't you think she'll be a good mom, guys?"

"Yeah." Sharpay agreed, smirking. "You'd be a great mom, Gabs."

"Not helping." Gabriella responded fiercely.

"Married people have babies." Troy decided. "We're married, time to go to the next step."

"Years, Troy." She answered. "Married people sometimes wait years before having kids."

"You're being selfish."

"What?"

"You just don't want to share your genes."

"What?"

"You're a gene hogger."

"Really, Troy? Name calling?"

"Gene hogger."

"Oh my god."

"Or is it me you don't want to share."

"Crazy."

"Because that I can understand, I am pretty amazing."

"Wow."

"Don't you think i'm amazing Shar?"

"Sure." The blonde responded, smiling at her bickering friends. "You two are so cute."

"We are not." Gabriella argued.

"You so are." Kelsi agreed with Sharpay. "It's adorable."

"It's not."

"It is."

"See!" Troy spoke over them. "We're adorable."

* * *

**Review! and don't forget the other stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I decided to take a break from the last chapter of IP and update this, it's been a while, I went through a kind of dry spell, where I didn't have any ideas for any of my stories, and now it's like they're all coming at once (25 things, Risk and Aftermath done). After IP (the epilogue is pretty much written too) I'm hoping to get MIR in (it REALLY needs updating), but really it's coming down to what I feel like writing at the time (which seems to be Risk or Aftermath right now).**

**I really don't think this is as good as the others, it feels like it's getting worse as it goes along.**

**

* * *

**

Gabriella jogged around the corner and up the driveway, heading towards the house, headphones firmly in her ears as she hummed along to the song that was playing. She pulled her key out and unlocked the door as she reached it, watching as it swung open in front of her.

She'd gotten used to living there, and she'd admitted to herself a while ago that she liked it. Not that she'd admit that to her husband.

She pulled the band holding her locks out of her hair, knocking the headphones out of her ears as she did so, before throwing her keys aside and taking her shoes off.

Her eyes narrowed as she heard pounding feet heading towards her, and she waited for her husband to appear in front of her, seemingly even more out of breath than she was, clutching the landline in his hand.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"For a run. Did I say that I wouldn't when we said our vows? I don't remember."

He sighed. "I thought you'd ran out on me."

"Without my car?"

"I just don't know with you."

"I'm not going to run." She paused. "Yet."

"Gab, please."

"Please what?"

She listened as he sighed again. "You know what I mean."

She began walking towards the living room. "I'm here aren't I?"

"How's the wedding planning going?"

"Who's getting married?"

"Gab."

"You know, I can't just go and marry someone else, Troy." she smiled sweetly as she turned around. "Bigamy's a crime, but we could have the divorce papers drawn up real soon."

"Hey!" He argued. "You agreed no D word."

"Duck, Dandelion, Dog, Dig, Day, Dream." she grinned. "There's a lot of D words, are we talking a specific D word?"

"Don't make me say it."

"Or is there a ban on all words beginning with D, that could be interesting."

She squealed as he lunged forward, pulling her into his arms. "You're being naughty."

"I was just trying to show you how annoying you are." She claimed, trying to pull away from him. "You're always going on and on about love and babies and weddings."

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love youuuu"

She rolled her eyes as he started to sing, frowning at him. "Are you really singing Natasha Bedingfield?" He nodded. "That's exactly what I mean. It's not funny. It's not cute. It just makes me wish I hadn't agreed to give you time to show me whatever it is you think will change my mind about being married to you."

"It's the love, babe." He commented. "Powerful thing."

She struggled again, this time managing to escape his arms, enabling her to turn from him and walk towards the couch.

"Oh no!" He gasped, making her quickly turned to him, concerned that he had done something. "I think you made her mad Troy."

"Oh my God." She groaned. "You're talking to yourself now?"

"That's how you said it last night!"

"Troy!" She scolded, then realised she couldn't really argue with that. "How do you even manage to get things that far?"

"The art of seduction." He grinned. "You're a sucker for romance."

"You are sooo not getting lucky tonight."

"Babe." he grinned. "I've been getting lucky all week, I could do with the night off."

She grabbed the nearest throw cushion and chucked it in his direction, huffing and crossing her arms as he caught it.

"Violent?" He smirked. "That's kinda sexy."

"Fuck off."

"Leaving you here on your own?" He asked. "All hot and bothered? I can't take risks like that."

"Shut up."

"You love it really."

"No, I really don't."

"Admit it." He continued to grin as he approached her. "You love being married to me."

She turned away so he couldn't read the truth in her eyes. "You're deluded."

"You love me." She stood up, heading over to one of the walls. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Three hundred and sixty two pictures is about to become three hundred and sixty one." She claimed, reaching one of the pictures of the wall.

She groaned in frustration as the action was stopped.

He pulled her hand away gently.

"Bad girl." He decided. "You must be punished."

"It's one picture!"

"I happen to like that picture."

She gestured to it with her free hand. "I was sixteen in that picture!"

"It's proof that you've always been hot." He shrugged it off, leading her away from the wall. "You thought any more about that baby idea?"

"No!" She exclaimed. "I told you. No baby."

"Sooooo," He dragged out. "A few months time?"

"No." She repeated. "We are not going to have a baby anytime soon."

"But." He grinned. "You're saying we will eventually." He smirked as she whipped around to face him, but didn't respond. "I guess with the way we're going, it'll be sooner rather than later."

"Didn't you use..." She choked, alarm in her eyes.

"Why would I do that, babe?" He questioned. "We're married."

"You mean all this time..." She began.

He laughed. "Your face!"

"What?" She responded. "This isn't funny."

"Babe, last night was the only time I forgot to use protection." He continued to laugh. "But your face, brilliant."

She didn't calm down. "Once is enough."

"Aren't you on the pill?"

She looked down at their hands, his still grasping her smaller wrist. "I...um... I stopped taking it."

"Why would you do that?" He questioned curiously, before it clicked in his mind. "You're coming round to the baby idea!"

"No." She denied. "It was a lot of hassle remembering to take it."

He placed his fingers under her chin, pulling her head up to look at him. "You're coming round."

"I am not." She refused. "I'm just couldn't be bothered to take it."

"You want a baby."

"Shut up."

"Admit it."

"Shut up."

"Come on, you'll feel better when you admit it."

"Shut up."

"Really, you will."

"..."

"You know, when you tell me to shut up, you always seem to end up shutting up yourself. It's odd."

"I hate you."

"Babe." He turned on the charm. "Our healthy sex life says different."

She frowned, pulling her wrist out of his grip and turning, leaving the room.

He couldn't help but smile after her.

**-Drunk-**

"Mom, Dad!" Troy greeted when he flung open the door. "How's things?" He gulped at the stern look on his mothers face. "Everything good?"

"You got married." She stated, waiting for him to nod before continuing. "You got married in Vegas." He nodded again. "What on earth possessed you to go and do something like that?"

"Love, Mom." He smiled. "Love."

"Where is this daughter-in-law of ours?" His dad questioned, making him smile. "About time we met her isn't it?"

Troy smiled as he realised his parents hadn't been informed of his wife's identity when they had been told of his marriage. "You've already met her."

"Troy." Lucille spoke sternly. "You weren't even seeing anyone before you went there. You haven't been seeing anyone since Gabriella left you."

"It's healthy for him to get over her eventually, Lucy." He listened to his father claim.

"I'm not over her." He grinned, watching their reactions carefully before explaining. "I'm married to her." He paused, deciding to try and make it dramatic. "Decided not to let her go again."

Lucille stepped forward. "Then where is she?"

"Sulking." Troy announced, his smile growing. "It's adorable." He stepped back. "I'll go and get her."

"No need." Jack nodded towards the stairs, watching the brunette make her way down them.

She stepped forward, heading towards the open arms of her mother-in-law, who automatically embraced her.

"I'm so glad you two worked things out." She heard the older woman whisper to her. "He loves you, you know?"

Gabriella pulled back and nodded. It wasn't really a lie. She did know he loved her, they just hadn't really worked things out. Yet.

"Can you make him take some of the pictures down?"

"Sweetie." Lucille sighed, brushing her hand against the younger woman's cheek. "I've been trying ever since he put them up last year."

"They're good pictures!" Troy defended. "I like to look at them. Every single one of them."

"You're crazy."

He smirked, walking over to his wife and pulling her out of his mother's arms, into his own. He leant down, his lips brushing against her ear. "Crazy about you."

"That's sweet." Lucille commented, turning to her husband. "Isn't that sweet, Jack?"

"Why does everyone say that?" Gabriella complained. "It's not sweet or cute or anything, it's annoying."

"Baby." Troy teased. "We're cute. Get used to it."

She narrowed her eyes, making sure she had his mothers attention. "Did he tell you that he tricked me into marrying him?" Gabriella smirked as shock registered on the older woman's face. "He followed me to Vegas, got me drunk and married me."

"Mom." Troy spoke up. "It was 6 weeks ago. She does want this, she just doesn't want me to know that." He caught the hint of disbelief in his mother's eyes. "She told Shar, Shar told me."

Gabriella groaned. "I am going to kill her."

"See." He grinned triumphantly. "She wants this too."

Gabriella sighed, focusing on Lucille. "It's fine, we're good. It's been kind of interesting actually, and he didn't force me to drink, he just brought them."

Lucille frowned before nodding. "It's still not right."

"Mom." Troy interrupted. "Everything's good now. We're great." He smiled. "We're more than great."

He looked down as Gabriella, still trapped in his arms, turned to him. "You are such a guy. Only one thing on your mind."

"That one thing being you." He smiled. "Although, I do think of a lot of different things in relation to you, so that statement is false."

"Oh my god."

"Baby." He whispered. "Save that for tonight."

She turned, smiling sweetly at her inlaws. "Make yourselves at home." She paused, turning back to her husband. "You. Kitchen. Now."

She pulled away from him and headed off towards the room, shaking her head at the comment he made to his parents.

"I love it when she gets all bossy."

He followed behind her, unsurprised to find her facing him when he entered the kitchen.

"In front of your parents, Troy!" She exclaimed. "Your parents!"

"It's not as if they don't know." He pointed out, smirking at her. "Remember that one time when I took you to meet them..."

"Troy."

"and my mom called us for dinner and we didn't hear..."

"Troy."

"and she walked right in on us. Like, a minute later and she'd have seen you..."

"TROY!"

"It's one of my favourite memories." He claimed, grinning from ear to ear. "You, underneath me, half-naked, all hot and bothered."

She smirked, thinking she had him there. "Your mother is involved in one of your favourite sexual memories?"

"Nah, it kinda stops at the part where she walks in." He answered cooly, taking a step forward and wrapping in arm around her waist and pulling her towards him. "Do you think we have time before they come looking for us?"

He couldn't help but laugh when she hit him.

* * *

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Been working on MIR, about halfway done (as of last week), have reached a point where I know where I want to go with it, but haven't quite figured out how I want to convey it, so I figured I'd update this to help me figure it out (I'll be back onto Aftermath, IP and Risk after I've done that). I would have done it by now, but I've just had exams, not really sure how they went, I wasn't worried about them like I usually am, don't know if this is good or bad.**

**This isn't as funny as the last ones, especially towards the end, I kinda trailed off a bit and didn't really want to change it.**

**

* * *

**

He grinned as he quietly approached her from behind, wrapping both arms around her waist as he pulled her away from the counter.

She spun around almost immediately, a look of alarm on her face that softened when she saw him. "You're an ass, you know that?"

"Who else would it be?" He smirked as he watched her recover from the shock. "You have many husbands?"

"If I did I'd have somewhere to escape to when you piss me off." She snapped. "Which is what, only all the time."

"You love it."

"I really don't." She pulled out of his arms. "I can't believe you told your mother that we're trying for a baby."

"We are."

She scowled, taking in his amused expression. "We are not. Even if you were getting any closer to convincing me to stay in this marriage, we are nowhere near in the right place, relationship wise to have a baby."

"Mom thinks it will bring us together."

"She was agreeing with you!" Gabriella exclaimed, turning and walking over to the opposite counter. "It would not bring us together, Troy. It'd make us fight more, especially for the first few months when we'd be tired and grumpy. Do you not know anything?"

"You're always grumpy." He claimed. "Where would the change be?"

She turned round, eyeing him angrily. "What did you say?"

"I love you." He smiled innocently, adding under his breath. "Even when you're grumpy."

Gabriella scoffed, turning back in the other direction.

She tensed when he approached her from behind, placing his hands on her shoulders, slowly beginning to massage. "What are you doing?"

She shrugged his hands off, only for him to put them right back. "Making dinner, what does it look like?"

He let out a dramatic gasp. "But baby, remember what you said?"

She rolled her eyes. "Can't you just drop it already?"

His arms dropped, reaching around her and grabbing her hands, halting her movement. "Can't let you do that. You'd be breaking your word."

"Troy!"She exclaimed, irritation evident. "Let me finish cooking."

"It's against the rules."

"What rules?"

"The ones you gave me when you were being bossy."

"Are you on something?"

"It was extremely sexy." She pulled her hands roughly out of his grip and attempted to continue with her work, only for him to move his hands to her waist and pull her back. "Bad girl, breaking your own rules."

"This is ridiculous. There are no rules."

He reached over her shoulder, taking a pad and pen off of the side, writing in it quickly as she watched him, before handing it over to her. "The rules!"

She frowned, looking down at the page.

_Troy must cook for himself. Gabriella will not cook like a good little housewife._

"You just wrote this."

He grinned and nodded. "Yep."

"This is crazy."

"You said on the plane..." He dragged out the sentence. "That you would not cook for me. It's now a rule, right there, on paper."

"You just wrote it down." She repeated. "In front of me. You writing something down does not make it a rule."

"No." He pointed to the top of the page where the word _Rules_ had been underlined several times. "That's what makes it a rule."

"You wrote that too!"

"Yep."

"You writing something does not make it a rule!"

"Writing the world rules makes it a rule."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"Shut up."

"Is that a rule?"

"Oh My God."

"I thought we'd already covered this." Troy grinned. "I'm not God."

"Why are you even in here?"

"And you are too sexually charged for your own good."

"Why are you in here?"

"I missed you."

"You can't even be in a different room to me?"

"It's no fun without you there."

"Why the hell would I need a kid when I already have you?"

He smirked. "I'm not half you."

"That's not a reason."

"Think about it." He encouraged. "Half me, half you, how perfect would that kid be!"

She frowned. "You're actually self-obsessed, aren't you?"

"I'm obsessed with you."

"Not while I'm cooking."

She turned back to the counter and continued to prepare food.

"So you're saying after you've finished..."

"No."

"You implied it."

"Troy." She turned to make sure he was listening to her. "We both know what you being sweet leads to, and I don't intend for that to happen for a while, so when I say not when I'm cooking, I mean not tonight, or tomorrow, or this week."

"Babe." He complained. "It's been a week, and I know you've finished now. I have needs, and so do you." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him before leaning down to her ear. "Plus, we need a head start on that baby making project."

She pulled back abrubtly. "I already said no to the baby idea."

"You didn't mean it!" He claimed. "You came off the pill."

"I'm back on it now!"

"You know." He decided. "The whole idea of the pill is to stop people from having babies, we want one, so there isn't much point in that."

"We're not having a baby yet!"

"Yet!" He automatically picked up on the word. "You said yet."

"Ever." She tried correcting herself. "I meant ever."

"You said yet!" He exclaimed again. "Implying that one day, we will."

"It was a slip of the tongue." She claimed, turning back to the food.

"Soooo." He started. "What's the time scale on the baby? Few months?"

"..."

"Hellooooo"

"..."

"You're ignoring me again!"

"..."

"I love it when you pretend to be mad."

"I'm not pretending."

He reached out, pulling her hands away from the food once again. "You go and rest, I'll do that."

She turned, narrowing her eyes. "I don't need to rest."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No I don't!"

"Your parents are coming."

"What?"

"You need to rest because your parents are coming." He grinned. "And Clara. I invited them."

"Why would you do that?"

"They're your family."

"Apparently so are you." She argued. "Doesn't mean I like any of you."

"Calm down."

"You know I don't get on with my mother!"

"Take a chill pill maybe?"

"You actually hate me, don't you!"

He sighed dramatically. "I thought we'd already covered this. I've loved you since the first time I saw you." He opened his arms as wide as he could. "Thiiiiis much."

She couldn't help but give a weak smile before remembering why she was angry. "When do they get here?"

"This afternoon." He smiled, running his arms down her body. "Relax, it's only a couple of hours."

**-Drunk-**

"You got married and you didn't even tell your own mother."

"Mama..." It wasn't the first time she'd heard the words over the past two hours. "It was spur of the moment, we didn't plan it."

"Are you pregnant, is that it?"

"Mama!" Gabriella exclaimed in unision with Troy's call of "Not yet."

She glared at him, noticing her father shake his head in obvious amusement from his place on the couch.

She turned back to her mother. "No, I'm not." She paused, shooting a look over at her husband. "And I'm not going to be any time soon." She shuffled uncomfortably under her mother's gaze. "I'm telling the truth mama."

"Leave her be, Sofia." She glanced thankfully over at her father. "We all knew they'd end up married eventually."

Her face dropped. "How? We weren't even together."

"Gab, this house is amazing!" She turned as Clara ran into the room. "Getting married was the best thing you ever did."

"Hey!" Troy interrupted. "It was my idea."

Clara laughed. "Okay?"

"Why must you take all the credit for everything?"

He smirked. "I'll always take credit for this, babe. Best thing I ever did."

"What, was I there for convenience?"

"Nah." He rushed. "You were there because I love you, remember?"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

He turned to her father. "See what I put up with?"

Robert nodded, still obviously amused. "I'm not taking her back, she's yours now."

"DADDY!"

"Sorry baby." He commented. "I like knowing that you're being looked after."

"This will probably be the last time you see me alive." Gabriella sighed, moving to sit by her father's feet. "He'll annoy me to death before you get another chance."

"Drama queen."

She stood up, moving past her father as she heard the comment. "What did you say?"

"I think I should take you to a doctor."

"What?"

"You've been having trouble hearing recently."

"You're an ass." She went to slap him on the shoulder, only to have him grab her arm and pull her down onto his lap.

"Ahhh." He smirked. "You didn't like the distance. You know, you could have just said, no need to fake hearing loss."

She struggled against him, trying to stand up, but knowing it was pointless while she was confined in his arms.

"You want me to sing?"

"NO!" She snapped. "I want you to let go."

"Gabriella." She calmed long enough to pay attention to her father. "Go easy on him. It makes your old man feel better, knowing that you're not living alone anymore."

"So, my marriage is about you feeling better?" She teased.

"Exactly." He nodded.

She turned when something flashed in her face, scowling at her seventeen year old sister, whom quickly held the camera behind her back.

"You guys are so cute!" Clara gushed.

"Why does everyone say that?" Gabriella groaned frustratedly. "It's not cute."

"Baby." He pulled her closer to him. "We're cute, accept it. Embrace it."

She scowled again, but didn't pull back from him like she usually did, the room falling into silence as Clara returned to her mother's side.

"So." Troy broke the awkward silence. "Did Gabs mention that we're planning on having a baby?"

She threw her head back in frustration.

* * *

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm writing this now as an attempt to cheer myself up. I'm not having the best month for a number of reasons. My life is a mess right now and the writing seems to be the only thing I can control. So if this seems off at all, it's because of my current state of mind. I'm hoping I can still pull it off though.**

**

* * *

**

"Babe?"

"Go away."

"Baby, it's noon."

"Don't care."

"You're meant to be going shopping with the girls."

"Sleep."

Troy smirked. "You resting up for my plans tonight?"

Gabriella's eyes slowly cracked open. "Still not coming."

"You will be." He grinned. "In more ways than one."

"Pervert."

"Babe, do I need to add a rule about sleeping in."

She opened her eyes a little wider, allowing him to read the annoyance in them as she spoke. "Go watch TV."

"Can't bring myself to leave you."

"Yay." She cheered sarcastically. "Go be annoying downstairs."

She turned over, closing her eyes once again, intending to go back to sleep.

"You really want me to go downstairs?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

He smiled. "Do you want me to put a shirt on before I go?"

"No."

"Because I'll just end up naked later, right?"

"Okay."

"Baby?"

"Hmmm?"

"You stopped listening."

"That's nice."

He grinned, leaning over her sleeping form, pressing a wet, sloppy kiss to her cheek.

"TROY!" She exclaimed, bolting upright in the bed to see him smiling back at her. "You just got your slobber all over my face."

"You're meeting the girls in an hour."

Her eyes widened, alarmed, rushing to glance at the clock. "It's noon!" She turned back to him accusingly. "Why didn't you tell me it was noon?"

"I did!" He defended. "You told me we could get naked later tonight." He looked her up and down. "Right now is good too though, if you insist."

Gabriella scowled, pulling the sheet up over her body. "Pervert." She hesitated. "And there will be no getting naked tonight, or any other night."

"You know." He sighed playfully. "You seem to say that a lot, but you never stick to it."

She wrapped the sheet around her shoulders, stepping off of the bed and heading towards the bathroom. "Asshole."

"You're into that?"

She paused at the door, throwing a dirty look over her shoulder. "You wish."

"That's hot."

"I'm taking a shower now." She called back from her new position in their bathroom. "You can shut up."

"You could have told me you liked that."

"..."

"Really, you could have."

The sound of the shower was the only response, automatically making him smirk. He stood up, walking over to the door of the master bathroom and stepped in. She never locked the door. It told him a lot about how she really felt about being there.

He stripped off quickly, stepping in the shower behind her before she could stop him.

"Troy!" She complained. "You can't just do that."

He hadn't done this in more than two years. He hadn't wanted to test the boundaries of their fragile relationship in the few months they'd had, even if she had started sharing a bed with him weeks before, he hadn't wanted to risk something like this until now.

"I needed to shower too." He spoke casually. "I'm saving the planet."

"Yes." She agreed sarcastically. "This is about the planet. Nothing to do with you being a horny 24-year-old guy." She paused. "Why do you keep doing this?"

"Because." He leant down brushing his lips against her forehead tenderly. "I love..."

"Yes, you love me, I get it." She interrupted. "But that doesn't mean you get to jump into my showers without asking."

"So you're saying." He flirted. "That if I'd have asked, you'd have been okay with it. "

"I did not say that."

"You suggested it."

"I did not."

"You so did."

She sighed, deciding to bargain with him before he became to involved in the childish squabbling he seemed to enjoy so much."I'll let you shower with me every day if you take the pictures down."

"I did."

"One, Troy." She exclaimed. "You took one down, and that was a tiny one in the corner of the frame of another. You moved it to your wallet."

"So?"

"So there's no difference."

"Yes there is."

"What, Troy?" She questioned, obviously frustrated. "What's the difference?"

"There are now only three hundred and sixty one photos."

"Wow."

"That's what you said last night."

"Shut up."

"At least, I think that's what you said, you were a little out of breath."

"Shut up."

"You looked so sexy, laying there trying to cat..."

He cut off as she fused their lips together, the water still falling around them.

She pulled back sheepishly. "That made you shut up."

He grabbed her as she attempted to turn away from him. "Oh no you don't."

**-Drunk-**

"You're late." Sharpay announced as Gabriella sat down across from her at the table. "We can't start without you, you know. It's your dress we're shopping for. You can't just decide to hold us all up because you and your husband can't go five minutes without sex."

"Hey!" Gabriella exclaimed, stopping when she realised she couldn't exactly deny what had made her late. "How did you know?"

"Your guilty guilty face for one." Sharpay smiled. "Anyway, dress shopping."

"Not today, guys." Gabriella frowned, glancing towards the window. "Troy's here."

"I told him he couldn't come." Kelsi frowned. "I specifically told him that we were doing important stuff today that he wasn't allowed to be here for."

"Since when did Bolton ever listen?" Sharpay questioned. "He still think you're going to run?"

"I don't know." Gabriella admitted, before scowling at her two friends in warning. "Don't you dare let him know that I'm not."

"Someone likes being fussed over." Sharpay commented. "You're probably killing the guy inside."

"I'll tell him when he stops being so annoying."

"Where is he anyway?"

Gabriella groaned. "Guarding the door. I wouldn't be surprised if he insists on strip searching everyone that tries to come in."

"That's sweet."

"No it's not."

"He's protective." Sharpay was smiling. "I knew helping him was a good idea."

"Even if you didn't." Kelsi put in. "She'd have taken him back eventually."

"Guys, still here."

"I know, right." Sharpay continued. "It's adorable."

"No it's not."

Kelsi laughed. "He's like, all over her, all the time. It's the sweetest thing."

"Still hereeee." Gabriella prolonged the word, waving a hand in her friend's faces. "And it is not.."

She was interrupted by the sound of the door slamming against the wall as it was opened, rolling her eyes as her husband approached them.

"You're okay?"

She frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I heard you from out there." He exclaimed. "You sounded distressed."

"And you were worried?"

"See!" Sharpay interrupted before he could answer. "It's so cute."

**-Drunk-**

Gabriella stormed through the house, heading straight for the study, her scowl only deepening when her husband came into view. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He grinned. "Welcome home, baby."

"Every five minutes, Troy!" She exclaimed. "How am I meant to get anything done if you're calling and texting every five minutes."

"I told you I'd be checking on you." He reminded her. "As soon as you got me to agree to let you go and shop on your own."

"Every five minutes, Troy!"

He smirked. "I worry. I worry a lot."

She watched as he walked forward, approaching her slowly. "What are you doing?"

He opened his arms, pulling her into them. "You're upset, I'm giving you a hug."

"I'm not upset, Troy." she claimed. "I'm pissed." She tried to pull back. "You're not helping."

"You don't seem drunk."

"I didn't use the word in that context."

"Not that I'd mind." He smirked. "Great things happen when you get drunk."

"Do you have to keep bringing that up?" She pulled away.

"Yes." He responded. "It's my favourite story. Something to tell the grandkids."

"You need kids before you can have grandkids."

"You're right!" He exclaimed. "Let's get started now!"

"How many times do I hav..."

"You need to relax."

"No I do n..."

"Sex helps people relax."

"You really are a horny pervert."

"Babyyy" He complained. "It's been ages."

"It's been a few hours." She stated, unimpressed. "And you ruined my girls day."

"I missed you!" He defended, before turning serious. "I don't want to spend any more time missing you." He watched as her face softened at his words before adding. "Besides, you look so sexy when you're frustrated."

* * *

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I still lack control in everything, and I'm still a little off, but it's not bothering me so much any more. My other stories are kinda all out of whack right now, I have a half written chapter of Impossible Perfection (plus an almost finished epilogue), as well as two incomplete chapters from stories I have on another site (now completed and updated), I haven't managed to motivate myself much. I'm hoping by writing this I'll be able to motivate myself to finish IP, not likely though, as I have more onshot ideas.**

**I know I say this every chapter, but I really don't think this one is as good as the others. I don't find it as funny, maybe it's because I'm writing it so I'm just being critical of myself, or because this style is kinda still new to me – I'm still being told in reviews it's funny.**

**They actually REALLY start to open up to eachother in this though, so it's getting a little serious, need to find a balance between the serious and the funny.**

* * *

Gabriella gasped as she stepped into the room. She'd finally managed to convince Troy that she wouldn't bolt if he let her go back to work. It had been a very drawn out process that had resulted in him insisting on taking her there and her father's agreement to bring her home. He called it the plus side of her working at her dad's law firm. She hadn't expected to come home to candles lining every free surface of the living room, a bottle of wine sitting in the middle of the table, two glasses placed carefully next to it.

"What's this?"

"Wine." Troy grinned, stating the obvious. "Red wine to be specific."

"Why's it here?"

He approached her, his smile not faltering. "To get you drunk, of course."

She scowled. "And there was me thinking you were going to do something sweet."

He let out an exaggerated sigh. "Women."

"Excuse me?"

"It took me a looooong time." He drew out the word. "To light all of those candles."

"Fire hazard."

"Damn, she's on to me."

"What?" Gabriella questioned, relaxing into his arms despite his words. "Please do not tell me you want to set the house on fire."

"I'd get to save you." He grinned, leading her towards the couch. He turned her, taking in the frown on her face. "But no, fire is dangerous, stay away from fire."

"I'm not an idiot."

He laughed. "But you are clumsy."

"I am not!" She scowled. "Why do you keep saying that?"

"Would you prefer it if I referred to your clumsiness as a balance issue?"

"You're the one with the issues."

"Now that you mention it." He teased, not put off by her tone. "I do have serious issues with addiction." He paused, waiting until her eyes narrowed in curiosity. "Then again, I like being addicted to you, so I don't know if it could be called an issue."

"You're so cheesy." She claimed, sidestepping him and heading towards the kitchen. "It's annoying."

"You love it."

She rolled her eyes, sensing him behind her. "Must you follow me?"

"I like to follow you." He told her. "I'm like a stalker, but you love me."

She turned to him, leaning against the counter as she raised an eyebrow. "Says who?"

"You." He stated. "Last night, after the hot make-up..."

The scowl deepened. "I didn't know what I was saying."

He chuckled. "So you don't REALLY want to be at work."

"What?"

"You said that you don't really know what you're saying after sex." He reminded her. " You told me you wanted to go back to work like, minutes after..."

"I knew that time." She claimed, crossing her arms across her body defiantly. "I only didn't last night."

He laughed again, closing the small distance that had been between them by reaching out for her waist and tugging her to him. "You knew exactly what you were saying."

She turned away from him, but voluntarily stayed in his arms, unaware of the message that small detail gave him. "No I didn't."

"You love me."

"Nope."

"Yes you do."

"I was caught in the moment."

"You'll feel better when you admit it."

"You want me to lie?"

"Nooooo." He insisted. "I want you to tell the truth."

"I am!"

"No you're not."

"How would you know?" She questioned. "Are you in my head?"

"That would be scary."

"Are you trying to insult me?"

He smirked. "I love you like an addict loves drugs."

She rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous."

He turned her around so she was facing him again. "You get it?" His grin only widening as she narrowed her eyes. "You're my drug. That was good, admit it."

"Shut up."

"Admit it."

She sighed, pulling out of his arms and stalking out of the kitchen, having forgotten why she had moved to the room in the first place.

Troy followed, picking up the bottle of wine when they reached the living room. "Is it time to get you drunk now?"

"I'll have one glass." She frowned, almost scolding him with her tone. "And only because if I don't, you'll probably go around telling people I'm pregnant."

"I can't wait for you to be pregnant."

"Yeah?" She commented. "You're going to be waiting a long time."

"You're no fun."

"So now having a child is just a bit of fun?" She sighed in irritation. "And there was me thinking it was a huge life decision."

"It'd be an adventure."

"An adventure that we are not ready for." She claimed, settling herself down on the couch.

"We."

"What?"

"You said we."

"So?"

"I knew I'd won you round." He chuckled. "We. As in us. Meaning you want there to be an us."

"You always read into things." She complained. "Stop it."

"You're so cute when you're frustrated."

"God! Stop being annoying."

"How many times." He continued. "I'm not God. Just pretty damn close."

She raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were Tarzan."

"Him too." Troy claimed, sitting down next to his wife, pulling her with him as he leant back. "I'm whoever you want me to be."

"How about that person you were 6 months ago?" She questioned. "The ex boyfriend that left me alone? Remember?"

"Nope, can't be him." Troy refused. "Didn't like him. He was all miserable and pining for you."

"You were pining for me?" She couldn't help the burst of happiness that she felt at the words, but struggled to hide them from him. "Really?"

He stayed quiet, causing her to turn around and look at him. He was watching her, his eyes studying her face carefully.

"You honestly didn't know that?" His voice was soft. "Baby, I love you. I've loved you since the day I met you and I lived two years of my life without you, knowing that it was my fault, knowing that I hurt you. This." He gestured around the room. "This is a dream for me. The two of us, together."

She could feel her emotions starting to get the better of her, and realised that once again, she had let her guard down. "Don't go all Mr. Sensitive on me now."

"I know I was an idiot to say that stuff, I honestly thought it was for the best."

She frowned, willingly resting her head on his shoulder. "I should have listened to you, but you were being really cocky and that just made me think it was true. I overreacted."

"I should have tried harder to fight for you." He sighed. "I didn't think you wanted me to."

She almost flinched against the words, and knew that it was finally time for her to admit to someone else what she had admitted to herself just weeks after he gave up trying. "I did want you to." She looked up at him. "We're both ridiculous, aren't we?"

He nodded. "We're a right pair."

"I like talking to you like this." She admitted. "It's just like before."

Troy smiled. "I liked before." He paused, kissing her forehead lightly. "Before was good."

"It was."

"We can be like that again." He decided. "I'll do whatever it takes to get back there."

"Okay."

Troy smirked slightly. "Now we've had that amazingly insightful talk." He paused. "Can I get you drunk so we can have dirty..."

"You just love ruining the moment, don't you?"

He grinned. "Yep."

* * *

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know you all still think this is funny, but this one really isn't as funny. There are some parts that I think are, but most of it, not really. Not sure how long it will be until the next one. Already writing the next FP.**

* * *

"He's driving me insane!"Gabriella exclaimed, the phone stuck between her ear and shoulder as she painted her toe nails. "He will not stop. It's literally out of control."

"He's excited." Sharpay laughed in response. "How could he not be after the way you reacted?"

"I should never have admitted to him that I was disappointed." Gabriella frowned. "He doesn't shut up about it. He was jumping around like a twelve year old that's had too much sugar. He tried to get me to _join in_ with the jumping"

"Gabs." She could almost see her friends smirk at the end of the line. "He wants a baby. You thought you were pregnant and were disappointed when you weren't. Don't you think that tells him that you're at least coming round to the idea?"

"I guess." Her voice was small as she confirmed what she'd already realised. "I don't know though. I mean, it'd be nice, and if it happens it happens, but we're no where near at that point yet, and I've only been back at work for two months."

"Hun, you wouldn't be having these doubts if you were ready. Besides, you're planning a wedding." Sharpay reminded her. "You're busy enough. How's that going by the way?"

"Not getting very far with that." She admitted. "I was thinking a small wedding, for family and friends. Troy, Troy's talking castle's, historical abbey's in Europe, beaches in Hawaii. He doesn't seem to understand the word 'small'. It's crazy."

"My kinda man." Sharpay responded. "How can you argue with him? Take the castle."

"You want to marry him?"

"Honey." Sharpay teased. "You already did. Besides, it wasn't me he offered the castle to." She paused. "Or would you prefer a submarine, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if that's what you want."

"Shut up."

"Maybe he'll build you a giant ice palace that you can watch melt after you renew your vows in it."

"Do not give him ideas." Gabriella warned, looking up at the sound of the front door opening. "Mr owns his own business doesn't know when to stop." She paused again as the door closed. "Shar, I gotta go, he's home."

"Since when did that mean you have to go?"

"He's planning something special tonight." Gabriella elaborated. "I promised him no distractions."

"Ahhh, mysterious." The blonde answered. "Hey gabs?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you've remembered to take the pill before something special happens."

"Shar!" Gabriella scolded. "I cannot believe you actually said that."

"You know it's true." Her friend laughed. "Hey, tell him you want the castle."

"I do not want a castle." Gabriella argued. "I have to go."

"Have fun."

"Stop it."

"You certainly won't."

"I'm hanging up now."

"Eager?"

"Goodbye."

Gabriella hung up, shaking her head in amusement at her friend's attitude, clearing up the range of nail polishes scattered over the bed before she headed out of the bedroom in search of her husband.

"Babe?" She smiled as she heard him, smiling softly in the knowledge that he seemed to have had the same idea. "You home?"

She crept up behind him, jumping on his back before he realised she was there. "Hey."

His arms automatically went to her legs, holding her in place so she didn't fall. "You're weirdly hyper."

"I'm happy."

"Me too." He released her legs, letting her slowly drop her feet on the ground. "Is there a reason you jumped me?" He paused, turning to smirk at her. "Not that I mind. I like it when you jump me instead of it being the other way round."

"Felt like it I guess."

"Feel like it more." He requested, watching the playful scowl that took over her features before continuing. "I wrote a song."

He laughed at the faint look of fear that mixed with the scowl. "Should I be worried."

"Nah." He replied. "It's gonna be a hit. Wanna see it?"

"I don't know." She frowned. "Do I?"

"Yeah, it's amazing." He claimed. "Things that inspired me on the way to work. I wrote it all down when I got to the office." He held out a piece of paper, grinning as she took it and began to read.

His smile grew as she looked up at him, unimpressed. "These are lyrics to a barney song."

"It's a very pretty Barney song."

"You just claimed the words of a purple dinosaur."

"According to your dad," He smirked. "A purple dinosaur that you once called extremely sexy."

"Oh my god!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I was twelve! And I was being sarcastic!"

"No need to be embarrased." He chuckled. "And I'm not God, you keep calling me that, I'm beginning to think you and God have a thing. Which is kinda bad because God knows you're married so he's kinda breaking his own commandment."

"Did you take something at work?"

"Noooo." He answered, dragging the word out. "Just feeling the love."

"You're mocking me."

"I'm asking you about my competition." He countered. "God and the purple dinosaur."

"Troy!"

"I think the dinosaur may be my biggest competition."

"Troy!"

"I mean, he sings." Troy continued, playfully ignoring her interruptions. "I mean, you called him sexy, AND he sings. I mean, I sing too, but I'm not purple and that is your favorite color."

"I called you sexy too." She reminded him. "And I wasn't being sarcastic that time."

He eyed her suspiciously. "Ahhh, but you told me you hate me, I bet you've never told Barney you hate him."

"Troy." Gabriella whined. "He's not real. He's a children's character."

"And apparently my competition." He wrapped an arm around her, leading her into the living room. "I mean, I guess I can understand it a little, he is famous."

"HE'S. NOT. REAL."

"Are you getting frustrated?"

"You're a frustrating person."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It's not." She pulled away from him and sat down. "So. What does this something special involve?"

"Any time I'm with you is special." He claimed, sitting down next to her. "But if you insist on knowing how tonight will be extra special, I shall inform you." He smiled at her worried glance. "I'm getting dinner tonight, then I have something for you. Of course the direct result of that will be lots of..."

"Is sex all you think about?"

"I thought I'd already answered that." He reminded her, beginning to rub her shoulders. "Relax. First, we eat."

"You can't cook." She reminded him.

"I'll have you know that I am an excellent cook." He claimed, but laughed at the cynicism on her face. "Okay, I'm an excellent dialler. I placed an order at the office, went to some places and picked dinner up on the way home. It's in the kitchen?"

"Chinese?"

"And KFC." He elaborated. "Oh, and Pizza, but that will probably need to be heated up."

"Couldn't decide what you wanted?"

"Basically."

"Only you would conclude to get all three." She decided, standing up and heading to the kitchen. She turned at the door. "Come on, let's eat."

**X-Drunk-X**

Gabriella groaned, leaning back as she eyed the last slice of pizza. "I want it but I don't want to move."

"Lazy." Her husband commented, reaching over to hand her the food. "Enjoy.

"You're a God."

"Once again." He chuckled. "No I'm not."

"Shut up."

"Do you ever put on weight?"

"Shut up."

"You're so tiny."

"Shut up."

"Tiny and clumsy."

He laughed at the disapproval that flashed in her eyes. "If you do not shut up, I shall withold sex."

"No you won't." He taunted. "Not after your present."

She finished off with the pizza. "I want my present now."

"That's my girl."

He stood up, leaving the room briefly before returning, a bag in his hand.

She jumped up, pulling the bag from his hands and opening it before he had the chance to lower his hands, pulling out the item inside.

"Troy?" She asked, looking up at him after examining the object. "This is a doodlebops backpack."

"Yep."

"I'm not six."

"You like bags."

"You're crazy."

"Guilty." He agreed. "Look inside it."

She frowned, but followed his instructions, gasping at the item she pulled out: their memory book.

"You still have this?"

"That book has our lives in it." He reminded her. "I wasn't going to just get rid of it because you were mad at me. It was my way of holding on to you."

"That's so sweet."

"Open it."

She followed the second instruction, flipping through the pages of their lives, finally coming to pictures she hadn't seen before. Including a wedding portrait.

"When was this taken?"

"You were too drunk to notice." He pointed out. "I wasn't. I wanted to remember it. I got them to take a picture."

"I don't even look drunk."

"Nope." He nodded. "But you were."

She continued to flick through, smiling at all of the pictures she saw, one's he'd snapped of her since they'd returned to New York – a number of them against her will, followed by dozens of the two of them, relaxation obviously increasing as they went on. She stopped at the last page, staring at the last picture in both amusement and irritation, rolling her eyes at the picture.

"Troy." She looked back up at her husband. "Why did you take a picture of the doodlebop backpack and put it in our memory book?"

* * *

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been forever, and I honestly didn't mean to disappear for this long, but life and new interests got in the way. I do intend to finish every unfinished story I have on this site, and may still post the one I began a couple of years ago (but if I ever do post it, it won't be until I've finished writing it). I won't be updating regularly from now, my laptop is dead, but I'm hoping to get back on track when I have replaced it (which will hopefully be early in the new year).**

**I'm honestly not sure how well this will go down. I'm really out of practice and haven't really written much more than a few short PLL stories over the past year, so it'll be interesting to see if you're still willing to read it. And to the reviewer from a couple of hours ago that encouraged me to get this written and out tonight - thank you. I needed someone to get me back into it.**

* * *

****Gabriella groaned, throwing her head back in frustration as she clicked on the next page in the internet history. She rolled her eyes as the page loaded, shaking her head before standing up and heading towards the living room, where she knew her husband was with his friends.

"Troy?" She interrupted, gaining the attention of the four men. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." He grinned back at her, his expression telling her that he knew exactly what her question was.

"Why have you been looking up castles in Europe?" She raised her eyebrows, watching him expectantly. "I said no to the castle wedding."

"It's not for the wedding." He grinned. "It's even better."

She bit her lip, glancing around at his friends before focusing back on him, wondering how he had found away around her refusal to let him get a castle into their wedding plans. "Why then?"

He beamed back at her, that familiar glint in his eye. "For the honeymoon." Her jaw dropped at his answer, realizing that it was something she had never even considered. "You specified wedding. You didn't say anything about the honeymoon."

"You are impossible." She announced, leaning against the door frame, still watching him, but suddenly very aware of his friends as they glanced between the two of them. "Why do we need a castle?"

He let out an exaggerated sigh as he stood up, approaching her. "It won't be _our _castle." He spoke. "We'll just be staying in it." He paused. "Unless you want it to be ours..."

"NO!" She interrupted, knowing that his having the idea in his head was more than enough for him to go ahead with it. "We can't afford to buy a castle, don't even think about it!"

"I'd like a castle..." Chad put in, deciding that was the perfect moment to interrupt them. "Just putting that out there..."

Gabriella scoffed, looking over at their mutual friend. "No one is getting a castle, okay." She scowled at her husband. "We will talk about this later."

"I'm sure we will." He agreed. "There is a lot to discuss when you're going to another country."

"Troy, did you ever sort out the..." She watched as his he whipped round to face his friends, silencing Chad with only a look. "Never mind."

"Sort the what?"

"Nothing."

"Sort the what?"

"You're pretty."

She scowled. "What are you planning?"

"A wedding."

"Stop being smart with me." She demanded. "What are you planning?"

"I love you."

"Stop it."

"Are you telling me how to feel?!" He mocked outrage. "You don't control me!"

"Yes she does." Chad put in from his place on the couch.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, turning and heading back towards the office, going straight back to his computer, the webpage she had left up catching her eye. She couldn't deny that she was interested in going to this place, but she would never admit that to her husband. She closed the page as she sensed his presence in the doorway.

"What are you planning?"

He grinned back at her, not answering the question.

"Troy, what are you planning?"

"Something you might need this for." He held up the doodlebops backpack, smiling.

"What?"

"What's in it?" He encouraged her, the smile never faltering. "That's what you're going to need."

"Why will I need the memory book?" She hesitated, before her eyes widened.

"Whatever you want to make memories of, it better not be expensive."

"You can't put a price on love." He continued to smile at her, ignoring her objections.

"Why do you insist on spending money on me?"

She watched as he grinned, before realisation dawned on her and she began backing against the wall. "No, I don't, before you go there, I really don't."

He approached her, pulling her away from the wall and into his arms. "You need a hug!"

She rolled her eyes, deciding not to fight him on it, she never had managed to struggle out of his arms before. "I need you to stop spoiling me."

"But I like spoiling you." He gave her a small squeeze as he spoke before loosening his grip slightly. "Spoiling you is fun." He grinned. "As are the hugs you need all the time."

"I don't need them!" She insisted. "I'm beginning to think you do."

"They're nice though." He grinned. "Admit it."

She sighed, deciding not to answer.

"Admit it." He coaxed, leaning down to whisper the words in her ear.

She moved her head slightly, trying to resist.

"Admit..."

"Is this some kind of foreplay?"

They both turned to the door, Gabriella blushing at Chad's words, despite the inaccuracy of them. She shook her head before burying her head in her husbands chest.

"I'll take that as admitting it." He decided, grinning when she raised a hand and tapped the back of his head. He laughed, before answering his friend. "Possibly."

She took a step back, still trapped in his arms, to glare at him.

"She can't keep her hands off me."

As if to prove a point, she moved her arms back to her sides. "You!"

"Me!"

"You are in so much trouble!"

"Is that a promise?" He grinned, ignoring her scowl.

She crossed her arms as best as she could, turning away from him.

"Gabriella?"

"..."

"Babe?"

"..."

"Gabby?"

"..."

"Gabs?"

"..."

"You have no idea how hot this silent treatment thing is."

She turned to scowl at him, making an attempt to pull back.

"I don't need to see this." Chad decided, taking a step back from the doorway.

"Is it a mating ritual?"

She turned to the door to see Zeke and Tony had joined Chad in the doorway.

"Yes." Troy decided. "I think it is." He let go of her, stepping back. "There is a chance we may need to run."

"They don't need to." Gabriella answered, eyeing her husband, watching as he darted out of the room. She followed, pushing past his friends and following him up the stairs. She watched him duck into their bedroom, closing the door behind him, and slowed her own pace as she approached, opening it with ease - she knew he would never lock her out.

He was on her as soon as she stepped into the room, his lips assaulting every inch of exposed skin as he attempted to move her towards the bed.

"Why do you always do this?" She stuttered, allowing him to move her.

He pulled back slightly, allowing her to feel his breath on her skin. "I like the chase." He paused. "Literally."

"I'm glad that it's all a game to you." She pulled away, walking over to the window, shrugging off his hands on her shoulders.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, leaning his chin on her shoulder, knowing he had hit a sore spot - the last time she'd thought he didn't take their relationship seriously. "It's not all a game, it can just be fun."

"Not when your friends are here it can't."

"I'll make them leave."

"And then what will they think?"

He grinned. "That the hugging was a mating ritual."

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
